Encounter in the Talon
by Kayla11
Summary: Lana and Lex meet at the Talon everyday, but somehow, today everything's a bit different between them... CHAPTER 2 UP
1. Chapter 1

Encounter in the Talon - Chapter 1  
  
- Lex, hey !  
  
God, how did he always managed to make her so nervous, just by being in the same room, Lana wondered.  
  
- Hi Lana !  
  
- S-so, black coffee as always ?  
  
- Yeah, thanks !  
  
From behind the Smallville Ledger Lex watched Lana preparing his coffee and admired for at least the thousandth time her flawless beauty.  
  
He wanted her, more than he had ever wanted someone before. But he knew she was out of reach for him, Lana Lang, the ever-helping, -smiling, -friendly, most popular and perfect girl at Smallville High.  
  
He couldn't have her, it would ruin her reputation, and for once he cursed the fact that people in Smallville hated him. Going out with the favourite girl of town would probably not help that situation and besides he couldn't imagine sweet and soft Lana in his corrupt, traitorous, hypocritical world.  
  
Man, since when did he care about what other people thought about him, or about somebody else's life, he definitely was becoming soft.  
  
Get a grip of yourself, Lex told himself and put on his trademark smirk, jaut as Lana was bringing him his cup of coffee.  
  
- There you go !  
  
She nervously put a strand of hair back behind her ear and hoped he wouldn't notice how flustered she was because of his presence. But that was probably wishful thinking , seeing the smirk he wore. He certainly knew about the effect he had on stupid, little, shy high school girls, and secretly laughed his ass off, when he caught them drooling all over him. Lana just couldn't help it, she knew he had a bad reputation and that, even if he would notice her sometime, she could never hope for a nice, safe relationship, he just wasn't the type, or was he ?  
  
But then, she didn't even know if that was what she wanted, maybe, she wanted for once some action in her life, and why not by having a passionate and torrid affair. Although that possibility was already lost on her, she reasoned, because an affair certainly did not involve blushing, weak knees and stuttering, those were rather attributed to love. Oh my god, she was definitely being delusional, she couldn't possibly be in love with Lex Luthor.  
  
- Lana ? You alright ?  
  
- What ? Why ? I-I, sorry, hum, just thinking !  
  
She had been standing right in front of Lex, mesmerized by her conclusion completely oblivious to her surroundings apart Lex.  
  
How embarrassing ! Couldn't she have been any more obvious, she reprimanded herself mentally.  
  
How pathetic could a human being be, she had made a complete fool of herself in front of him.  
  
- Yeah, right ! Lex chuckled.  
  
Lana blushed, shot him a hurt look and left his table without saying anything further.  
  
Damnit, why had he made fun of her, that sure was the right way into her heart. But she HAD been staring at him, he could tell. Although maybe he was just hallucinating, good girl Lana attracted to bad guy Lex, that was impossible.  
  
But she had been staring at him and that made him throw his last resolution of acting like a good mannered, reasonable gentleman over board. He was Lex Luthor not Clark Kent, for god's sakes !  
  
He wanted this girl and he would get her !  
  
And he had caught her staring and blushing, so she might be receptive to a first step on his behalf.  
  
Already a plan was starting to form in his head, how he could make sure to know what exactly Lana felt for him. Satisfied with his idea and how it was evolving, he left the Talon, waving Lana a short and seemingly uninterested goodbye.  
  
- Right, see where your stupid struck-by-lightning attitude got you !? He doesn't even bother to look at you anymore, Lana whined while preparing a cappuccino. Meanwhile Lex was sitting in his Austin Martin Vanquish, dialling on his mobile. After a few moments he started talking.  
  
1. Yeah, hey, listen, I need you to do something for me...  
  
TBC.. 


	2. Chapter 2

Encounter in the Talon - Chapter 2  
  
Next day.  
  
- Hey Lana !  
  
- Hi Lex, Lana answered, turning around to meet Lex's eyes . and a woman, spread all over him.  
  
Who was SHE ??  
  
Lana immediately felt jealousy boiling up inside of her.  
  
- I'd like you to meet my new girlfriend Rebecca !  
  
- Hi, I'm Lana !  
  
- Hello, well, I'm Rebecca, who would have guessed, but call me Becca alright !?  
  
The woman smiled warmly, she actually seemed quite nice, Lana had to admit that, but still, seeing Lex with another woman. she hadn't imagined it would be that difficult to stand. She'd rather want to run out screaming than to watch these two lovebirds. God, Lana !! It's not as if Lex was your property, he could have as many girlfriends as he wanted, if you're to much of a coward to tell him about your feelings, don't complain.  
  
- So you and Lex own the Talon, he told me. Becca clearly wanted to start a conversation.  
  
In fact she was desperate to get to know the girl Lex wanted to make jealous, she had imagined a different type of girl, that was clear. She wondered how a girl like Lana wouldn't want to jump on the first occasion, when somebody as exciting as Lex offered her just the least bit of attention. He had told her that Lana had never acted interested in his flirting attempts. Lana seemed definitely too virtuous and provincial for Becca's taste, but what could you expect in a town like Smallville anyway.  
  
- Yeah, we do ! Lana answered without much enthusiasm.  
  
- Well, anyway, I want a cappuccino and sexy Lex here, she smiled seductively at him, wants.  
  
- Black coffee, Lana finished quickly and smiled despite her horrible mood. At least she knew what was Lex's favourite coffee. How lame that sounded, she thought a second later.  
  
- Yeah, the girl knows me !  
  
Holy shit, Lana was stunned when she looked at him., he didn't., yes he did.  
  
Jesus, Lex actually wore a quite sincere looking, warm smile. I thought he looked good, but wow he's drop dead sexy with that smile in his face. She hoped she hadn't been too obvious again. She really had to work on that stunned staring issue she had, whenever Lex was around, it would get her into a great amount of trouble and embarrassment someday.  
  
It didn't help that right after making her that pseudo-compliment, her whole face beamed up and she blushed which was definitely becoming a habit around him. She wondered if that was how Clark felt, when he blushed because of something she said.  
  
- I'll get your order in a minute.  
  
A girlfriend, well, it wasn't as if that was unusual with Lex, men like him always had a girlfriend somewhere, but she hadn't thought that seeing him with another woman would hurt so much. She had clinged to the belief, that she might only have a crush, but in fact it felt like a cold vice squeezed her heart, choking it to death. Please, she reasoned with herself, don't behave like a twelve-year-old with a boy band member crush, just be the least bit rational and realize that you would never stand a chance against a Hollywood-actress look-alike, you're just Lana, the waitress from Smallville's Talon.  
  
Lana's mood reached a new low point when she saw Becca sucking at Lex's earlobe and roaming her nicely manicured hands all over his chest; he was DEFINITELY enjoying it. Damnit, SHE wanted to do that, and a lot more. uha, Lana, easy, stop the bad thoughts !!  
  
She didn't realize Lex was watching her, while he was enjoying the intensive treatment from Becca; he had always been pretty good at concentrating on two things a the same time. Oblivious of this Lana let down her guard, and so Lex was fast convinced that Lana didn't feel about him, as just a friend, seeing the face she made because he was innocently making out with a girl.  
  
There was a look of anger, jealousy, desire, oh yeah, there was desire, in her eyes, that completely amazed Lex, he'd never have guessed a person could wear their feelings on the sleeve like she did at that moment. But there was something else in her gaze he couldn't quite discern, and it struck him deep in his guts, when he understood it was hurt.  
  
Why was she hurt, if he'd known that would happen, he'd never have come up with such a stupid plan.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted be Becca, whispering something in his ear while kissing him lightly in the neck.  
  
- What ?  
  
- Is our little show working ? Although, I must admit I don't get why you want to make her jealous. She looks as if she was ready to jump your bones on the first occasion you'd give her. And if she doesn't respond to your flirt attempts, she's even more hypocritical and boring than she looks like. Honestly, what is it with provincial girl Lex, you could have anybody ?  
  
- And with anybody you mean you, Lex grinned, or am I wrong ? Naah, I don't know, she challenges me by resisting, I haven't often met a girl who wouldn't throw herself into my arms. I wonder what keeps her !  
  
- Her good education ? Her boringness ? Her blindness ? Believe me, she wants you, hard !  
  
- I know, but why doesn't she give in then ?  
  
Becca shrugged and settled down opposite of Lex, considering her "assault" had been largely enough to make Lana jealous beyond possible.  
  
- Anyway, she doesn't seem to appreciate what we were doing, or what I was doing. I think she has tears in her eyes, poor girl will start to cry anytime soon. Maybe she loves you truly madly deeply, beautiful but simple girl loves handsome prince, yada yada yada.  
  
Becca was clearly annoyed that Lex paid more attention to Lana than to her.  
  
LOVE, Lex thought, it couldn't possibly be love, who would love somebody like me, jeez, it was probably admiration, desire, competitive spirit, his money, the fact that it was known he was a good lay, his "coolness", his arrogance, the usual stuff that attracted women to him.  
  
But deep down, he couldn't deny that she had never tried to instigate a flirt with him or push it further when he'd started.  
  
Hearing from Becca that Lana was nearly crying because of him, stung him in his chest. Maybe, she was after all really interested in him. She was hiding her feelings, why, only she knew, but she didn't seem to just want to reach a goal, to get him into bed, or his money, if she wanted that, she couldn't afford to hide, but she did, that had to mean something, right !?  
  
He knew and had been thinking about this a lot lately, but he was still in denial and just tried to ignore what his head was telling him, that his heart was involved to, didn't even occur to him, he had had strong feelings for a person for the last time, when he was a child and his mother still alive.  
  
He could just not imagine somebody could love him unconditionally, only for what he was and not what he represented. Feelings afraid him, ignoring them had always been his way to avoid hurt or to show a weakness. And that would be the exact same way, he was going to behave with Lana. He wouldn't let down all his defences for a girl, who later on might turn out to be just like all those before her.  
  
He always got what he wanted, if she was in love with him, even better, although as she was behaving, that fact would make the situation slightly more complicated, but he could always think about that later.  
  
Right now, all he wanted, was to know, how dear Lana looked under her nice pastel dress..  
  
TBC 


End file.
